Cheaper by the Dozen: The Trio
by SlytherinGurl176
Summary: Sarah, Jake and Mike were closer to each other than the rest of the dozen. They had similar interests and personalities. I suck at summaries, lol.
1. Chapter 1: Awake

**_Cheaper by the Dozen: "The Trio"_**

Disclaimer: I do not own the "Cheaper by the Dozen" characters or movie, but I do have my own plot and characters to add to it.

Author's Note: This story will focus on Sarah, Jake and Mike but mostly from Sarah's point of view. This first chapter is mostly background to show the changes I have made to the plot. I have changed some of the ages and grades of the kids to make it fit more with my plot, but their same personalities are still there. And yes I made Sarah and Jake twins because it just seems right that way. They look alike in the movie and are close enough in age.

This is my second fanfiction so it's not perfect. If you tell me it sucks, please tell me why, lol. I like constructive criticism; it's the only way to become a better writer. And yes, I do like good reviews too; it definitely makes me write faster.

Rating: T just to be safe for the later chapters.

* * *

**_Chapter 1: Awake _**

Sarah Baker awoke suddenly from her dreamless slumber on this dark and cold Monday. As she tried to wipe the sleep from her eyes she realized why she had awoken this early in the morning. She had heard someone slam her door shut. She quickly looked around her room but saw no signs of an intruder. She then glanced at the clock to see it was painfully only 3:17 in the morning.

"It must have been Mike, he hasn't been sleeping well lately," she said to herself as she began to untangle herself from her bed covers. Mike was Sarah's nine-year-old brother and one of her closest siblings, along with Jake, her twin thirteen-year-old brother.

* * *

You see, Sarah's parents Tom and Kate have twelve children. While there are so many of them, they each have their own personalities and interests. Nora, the oldest was twenty-two and a Junior Executive at an advertising agency in New York City. Charlie, who was eighteen and a freshman, went to the local community college where he played first-string quarterback. Lorraine, sixteen and a new driver, was one of the most popular girls in her school despite the fact that she was only in eleventh grade. Fourteen-year-old Henry was third chair clarinet in the ninth grade band class.

Sarah and Jake were the first set of fraternal twins within the siblings. They were thirteen and alike in many ways. They were both into sports. Jake enjoyed the extreme sports like skateboarding, BMX bike riding, etc. while Sarah was great at practically everything else, especially Lacrosse (her favorite) and Basketball. Sarah was also one of the best dancers in school; she has been featured in some of Missy Elliot's music videos. Sarah and Jake were close because, well they were twins but also because they had so much in common. They had also adopted their younger brother Mike into their close-knit circle because he also had similar interests.

Mark, eleven, was in sixth grade and had a strong interest in animals. He had many pets through his life but right now he had a guinea pig named Oreo and a frog named Beef. The next set of fraternal twins Kimberly and Jessica were ten years old but in the sixth grade with Mark because they were so smart and had skipped the fifth grade. Next came Mike who was in the fourth grade and a known daredevil. He was often seen repelling off the side of the house or climbing down the laundry chute to spy on his brothers or sisters. The youngest two, Kyle and Nigel were identical twins and six-years-old, In other words, lots of trouble.

* * *

Sarah jumped off her bed onto the stinging cold floor. She hurried over to her fuzzy blue slippers and pulled her robe over her flannel PJ bottoms and spaghetti strap shirt. 'I hope Mikey's okay' she thought as she quietly turned the doorknob and exited her room. She headed to the room next to hers only to discover it empty. 'He must be in Jake's room.' She headed to her destination across the hall to find the door slightly ajar and the sounds of whispering coming from within. 


	2. Chapter 2: Mike’s Problem

_**Cheaper by the Dozen: "The Trio"**_

Disclaimer: I do not own the "Cheaper by the Dozen" characters or movie, but I do have my own plot and characters to add to it.

Rating: T just to be safe for the later chapters.

_A/N: This chapter is really short, much shorter than I'd like to put up but I had it written so I figured I'd post it. The next chapter should be up within the next couple of days hopefully and much longer._

_This is my second fanfiction so it's not perfect. If you tell me it sucks, please tell me why, lol. I like constructive criticism; it's the only way to become a better writer. And yes, I do like positive reviews too; they definitely make me write faster._

_With that in mind:_

NCsoccerplayer and me Jake's sisster 3 thanks for the kind words.

Alli- thank you for your idea, I'll definitely try to make it flow better. I had just put it all together mainly for reference purposes that way anyone who was reading the story wouldn't have to go searching through the whole thing to find someone's age or something, which I've had to do before when writers changed the characters. :) But yeah, I definitely appreciate your thoughts!

_**

* * *

Chapter 2: Mike's Problem**_

Sarah listened carefully before she entered the room. "I really think you should talk to mom and dad about this Mikey, they can talk to your principal and get everything straightened out," Jake told his younger brother.

"No Jake, they won't understand, they'll just freak! You know that as well as I do!" Mike exclaimed.

"Jake's right Mike, you really should tell them," Sarah replied as she pushed open the door and went to sit down next to the two boys on Jake's large bed. "So Ryan and Greg are still taking your lunch money and threatening you?" Mike nodded and Sarah continued "I really wish I went to that school so I could teach them how to treat my brother," she exclaimed through gritted teeth.

"Don't I know it!" Jake agreed while clenching his fists.

"The worst part about it is that they do it for no apparent reason! They just started picking on me when we moved here two months ago. I didn't even do anything to piss them off, no jokes, no pranks, no nothing! I just wish they could find someone else to bother," Mike sulked. "And what's even worse is that no one wants to hang out with me except Parker.He's cool and everything, but still I'd like to make a couple more friends."

"Well I still think you should tell mom and dad but if you're not ready yet, we will try to figure out a plan for them to leave you alone," Sarah said trying to console her brother.

"One of the famous Sarah and Jake plans?" Mike said perking up. "That'd be great!" The trio began hatching a plan until they all crashed on Jake's bed sometime around 4:30am.


	3. Chapter 3: Suspicions

_**Cheaper by the Dozen: "The Trio"**_

Disclaimer: I do not own the "Cheaper by the Dozen" characters or movie, but I do have my own plot and characters to add to it.

Rating: T just to be safe for the later chapters.

_**A/N: I'm sorry it has taken me awhile to get this chapter up I had a bit of writers block plus some school work to do. I'm so flattered by all the reviews I've been getting though. I really didn't expect them. I didn't think the story was that good to be honest, but if you guys like it I'll definitely keep writing. ;) I'm not sure how fast it'll be though because I'm pretty busy during the week, but I will try my best to get chapters up fast. I'll also be trying to get longer chapters up. As I said in my second chapter, I really don't like the short chapters but I wasn't sure what to write next. Plus, I know how frustrating it can be reading just like two sentences, it's such a tease! lol So anyways, on to the story.**_

_This is my second fanfiction so it's not perfect. If you tell me it sucks, please tell me why, lol. I like constructive criticism; it's the only way to become a better writer. And yes, I do like positive reviews too; they definitely make me write faster._

_**

* * *

Chapter 3: Suspicions**_

The three brunettes awoke to the sound of Kim in their room. "You all better get up, you're late for breakfast! Again!" Kimmy said loudly as she observed the trio. "Wait until mom hears about this one," she said to herself as she exited the room.

"Suck-up!" Sarah yelled after her. "She's always trying to kiss their butts. I just don't understand it! Come on guys we really should get up now," she groaned to the boys who had laid back down and were trying to go back to sleep. "If we don't hurry we won't get any food, and look, it's already 6:45! We are so late."

Sarah untangled herself from the sheets and her brothers and walked to her room. 'It's a good thing that I had my shower last night,' she thought to herself. She pulled out a pair of jeans, her long sleeve dark blue lacrosse shirt, and her tennis shoes and put them on. As she walked out of her room she grabbed two hair elastics from the hook next to her door and ran down three flights of stairs to the kitchen. From there she pushed through to the dining room to find her family minus her two brothers already eating. As she sat down she put her hair in two low pigtails, her signature look.

She had just started eating her first piece of toast when Jake and Mike burst through the door. "Sorry Mom, sorry dad," was all they said before they took their places and began to shovel the food into their mouths. Jake was wearing a black hoodie and jeans and Mike was in a red longsleeve shirt that said 'Go big or go home.'

As the family was eating, everyone seemed to notice the quick glances that Sarah, Jake and Mike kept giving each other. The family also thought it was strange that they all were eating in silence. "So, you do you three want to spill the beans about what's going on or do we have to drag it out of you?" their mom asked after a few minutes.

After another peek to her brothers out of the corner of her eyes, Sarah answered her mom. "What are you talking about mom?" Sarah asked innocently, "there's nothing going on between us, we're just hungry, we don't feel like talking."

"Don't give me that innocent face Sarah Baker, remember I'm your mother, I'm immune to it! And you know what I'm talking about, why do you all keep looking at each other and why did you all sleep in Jake's room last night?"

Sarah shot an evil glare at Kimmy which obviously meant 'I'm going to get you back for this,' then replied to Kate. "Well mom," she started slowly trying to answer her mom without breaking her promise to Mike. "You see, I have this really big lacrosse game coming up this weekend and I'm really nervous about it so I went into Jake's room last night because I couldn't sleep. So we talked for awhile and then fell asleep." 'Hey, that wasn't too bad. And, it's not a total lie, I really do have a lacrosse match and we did talk and eventually fall asleep,' she told herself.

"Well that doesn't sound like the whole truth, but I'll take it for now. You come talk to me when you are ready." She said this while looking the trio but said the last part particularly looking at Mike, because afterall mothers can always sense these things. A nervous smile was the only response she got.

"Well guys, it looks like it's about that time," Kate said after looking at the clock. It was 7:30 and school started at 8:00am for most of the kids. "Since your father had to go in early this morning for a practice for the game on Friday, we'll need to switch up the rides a little bit to get everyone to school on time. Charlie, I want you to do the drop-offs for Victoria Middle, that's you Jake and Sarah, and of course East Victoria High as usual. I'll take the younger ones to Victoria Falls Elementary, we can all squish into two cars." All the children looked apprehensively at each other but all walked to the mud room to gather all their books and notebooks into their backpacks.

As the eleven-person group headed to the cars in the detached garage, Sarah and Jake gave one last look of encouragement to Mike as he slid open the new minivan's door. "You can do it," Jake mouthed to him as Jessica got into the car and started to close the door.

"What was that all about?" Kimmy whispered to Mike so their mom wouldn't hear it.

"None of your business," he replied bitterly remembering how he was rudely awoken that morning.

"Fine. Be that way!" She then turned and started whispering fakely to Jessica. All that way to school Mike had butterflies, no bats, in his stomach. He wasn't sure if he'd be able to pull off what Jake and mostly Sarah thought up. The bullies definitely bothered him, but he could just go on avoiding them, eventhough he knew deep down that that really didn't work. His school was just too small for that. Afterall, there were only four hundred students at Victoria Falls Elementary and the fourth grade only contained fifty-two students in two classes. So basically everyone knew everyone else so they all knew to stay away from Ryan and Greg. They were in the sixth grade and the biggest bullies in the whole school.

As the van approached the entrance to the school more doubts crept into Mike's thoughts. What if he couldn't do it? What if he chickened out? Well there was one thing he knew and that was either he had to put everything he had into it or not do it at all.

The van slowed to a stop in front of the small school. The doors slid open and everyone began getting out. "Have a great day sweeties!" Kate yelled after her kids. After blushing from embarrassment, half of the Baker dozen went to their classes. Mark, Jessica and Kimmy headed down the North corridor towards the sixth grade classrooms, the twins in Miss Harold's' class and Mark in Mr. Walter's class. Kyle and Nigel headed down the east corridor to Mrs. Tulley's first grade class with Mike going the opposite way to Mrs. Lee's fourth grade class, but first to the bathroom.

"Awww, look Greg, its our little sweetie!" replied the cold and sarcastic voice of Ryan Reynolds from behind Mike.

_A/N: I know it's a cliffie, you'll just have to wait until the next chapter. ;)_


	4. Chapter 4: Confrontation

**_Cheaper by the Dozen: "The Trio"_**

Disclaimer: I do not own the "Cheaper by the Dozen" characters or movie, but I do have my own plot and characters to add to it.

A/N: I am sooooo sorry for not posting this earlier. I thought I had nearly 2 weeks ago. Then I went to check it and realized that I hadn't posted it. I am soooo sorry! I wrote this chapter while I was on an airplane (going on vacation). So it's short, like my other chapters. Again, sorry (geez this is getting repetitive). I would rather post the short chapters I have then make you all wait twice as long for a longer one. I really want to thank all the positive reviews that I've gotten. I really didn't expect it.

_  
This is my second fanfiction so it's not perfect. If you tell me it sucks, please tell me why, lol. I like constructive criticism; it's the only way to become a better writer. And yes, I do like positive reviews too; they definitely make me write faster._

* * *

**_Chapter 4: Confrontation_**

"Oh, hello guys, is it that time already?" Mike replied casually to his tormentors.

"What's up with this loser Greg?" asked Ryan "he usually runs by now."

"Well boys…" Mike started with a grin. "It's like this; you BOTH will start leaving me the heck alone! This is all so stupid and I never did anything to either of you," he stated with a confident look hiding his secretly terrified feelings.

Ryan and Mike just stared at Mike like he was suddenly sprouting a third head. After a moment they looked at each other then back at Mike. "Oh, sure Mikey-poo we'll just pretend like you aren't here anymore. Although… this might be very hard to do considering your giant head on such a midget-sized body. On the other hand… we could NOT leave you alone and have a lot more fun… and money that way," Ryan smirked at his cleverness. "What do you think we should do Greg?"

"Oh me? Well it's not what we should do but what he shouldn't do- and that is run." Greg spoke the last word in a whisper Mike could barely hear. Mike looked casually at the enormous goons in front of him and replied casually "Oh well, gave you the chance at least. Oh hi Mr. Franklin it's so nice to see you today!" The two boys stupidly turned around to see their principal and Mike took this opportunity to run faster than he ever had to his classroom where he would be safe for now. 'Well it was worth a shot' Mike thought to himself. 'At least I won't feel as guilty when I do it.'

Meanwhile in the car to the older Bakers' school… "Do you really think it was the best idea Jake? I mean what if something happens to him because of it?" Sarah whispered to Jake who was smashed in the backseat between Sarah and Henry.

"Yes, I think he'd better give them a chance before he goes through with it. But if something DOES happen then it will be much worse for them," Jake replied while clenching his fists.

"I know, I know, it's just…"

"What are you two whispering about back there?" Lorraine inquired after hearing the hushed conversation the whole ride.

"Nothing, nothing just some stuff about school. Nothing you need to worry about…" the two twins looked apprehensively at each other. Neither were very good liars.

"Alright, we're here. I'll pick you up after school by the bike racks. If you are late I'll leave you and you can walk," Charlie said as they pulled up to Victoria Middle School.

Hearing this speech everyday Sarah replied, "Fine, fine we know, we know." Sarah and Jake hopped out of the car and Charlie sped off towards East Victoria High School to drop off Lorraine and Henry.

Jake and Sarah walked through the doors to the 8th grade side of the building pushing past many of the little seventh graders. "Don't worry about him, he can handle himself. You seem to forget that this is the kid who likes to bungee jump down the laundry shoot and repel off the side of the house," Jake responded to a still worried-looking Sarah. "Well, see ya in 3rd period P.E." he finished as he walked into his homeroom class.

_A/N: Okay so I didn't pull the prank in this chapter but I promise that it will be in the next chapter and hopefully worth the wait. :)_


End file.
